1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a proxy server, a method of controlling the proxy server and a program for controlling the proxy server.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become possible not only for computers but also for mobile telephones to access web servers. Unlike a computer, however, a mobile telephone has various limitations in terms of functionality. For example, there is a limitation upon URL lengths that a mobile telephone can handle. In order to overcome such limitation, there is a technique that enables a web server to be accessed irrespective of this limitation (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-141002).
There are instances where a cookie is utilized when a client computer accesses a web server via the Internet. A cookie is a piece of data written to the client computer temporarily by the web site provider. Although a cookie can be utilized if the device that has accessed the web server is a computer, it cannot be utilized in a case where the device that has accessed the web server is a mobile telephone.